Orgasmes multiples
by Cappucinette
Summary: Alors que leur relation est découverte et qu'Hermione n'a pas le moral, Harry sait comment s'y prendre pour la faire pleurer de bonheur.


Disclaimer : les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Descendant lentement les marches qui menaient à la grande salle, Hermione observait les moindres détails avec tristesse. Après la fin de la guerre, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses deux meilleurs amis de revenir à Poudlard afin d'obtenir leur diplôme avant de rentrer dans la vie active. Tous les trois aspiraient au calme et à la tranquillité. De plus cette septième année, leur offrait la possibilité de se concentrer sur eux-mêmes. Laissant son regard erré des tableaux aux toiles d'araignées, puis aux torches et pour finir aux escaliers, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'aller dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. Depuis l'incident, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Harry et elle avaient élu domicile aux douze square Grimmaurd. Le repaire de l'ordre avait demandé de longue heure de nettoyage et de rénovation. Les deux jeunes adultes avaient accueilli à bras ouverts cette charge désirant s'éloigner des problèmes qui avaient débuté avec leurs deux amis. En effet, Harry avait choqué la plupart des gens en décidant ne pas se remettre avec Ginny, expliquant que ces sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il préférait rendre sa liberté à la jeune fille plutôt que de s'engager dans une relation. Cette dernière cependant l'avait très mal pris, s'en était alors suivi une grosse dispute entre les deux qui avait lancé un froid glacial sur leur amitié. Rajoutons à cela la relation maladroite qui s'était établie entre Ron et Hermione à la suite du baiser dans la chambre des secrets. Depuis cet épisode, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient reparlé. Ron peu scrupuleux des sentiments de son amie avait largement profité de sa nouvelle notoriété flirtant avec toutes filles qui daignaient s'intéresser à lui, ne manquant pas au passage de faire crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie en ce qui concerne la brune. Celle-ci avait alors commencé à s'éloigner de Ron afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et surtout pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. La transformation de la maison, leur avait pris tout leur temps et c'était seulement à la rentrée que les quatre amis s'étaient retrouvé. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient mis de côté leur différend, essayant de profiter au maximum de leur dernière année. Au début, cette méthode avait bien marché mais Ginny s'était montrée assez possessive envers son ex-amant et ne se gênait pas pour être mesquine avec toute fille se rapprochant de lui. La principale à en faire les frais était sans surprise Hermione, qui était encore plus proche du survivant qu'auparavant. L'éloignement des Weasley et la vie en commun avaient entraîné un changement radical dans leur amitié. Loin des regards, ils avaient commencé un jeu du chat et de la souris qui avait abouti à un rapprochement inattendu autant sur le plan amoureux que physique. Ils décidèrent dans un premier temps de garder cette nouvelle relation secrète afin de laisser du temps à Ginny et à Ron.

Manque de chance, les deux amoureux c'était fait prendre dans une position plutôt gênante. En effet, Ginny avait pris la carte du maraudeur afin de trouver Harry qu'elle pensait avec une fille, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître son nom au côté de celui d'Hermione dans un placard à balais du quatrième étage. Folle de rage, elle était partie au pas de course pour les prendre en flagrant délit. Au passage, elle bouscula Ron qui l'a suivi pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa sœur. Chemises ouvertes et cheveux décoiffés, Harry et Hermione étaient en voie pour une petite partie de jambe en l'air quand la porte fut brusquement ouverte sur les deux roux. Se séparant rapidement en remettant leurs vêtements en place, ils balbutièrent essayant d'expliquer la situation. Ayant bien compris ce qui se passait, Ginny gifla Harry au visage et cracha aux pieds de sa supposée amis avant de partir fulminante les larmes aux yeux. Ron quant à lui, les regarda avec le plus grand des dégouts avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

Depuis ce jour fatidique, leurs relations amicales qui battait auparavant de l'aile, c'était écrasée au sol comme la une mouche sur un pare-brise. Les deux roux n'avaient pas dit un mot aux autres mais tous se rendirent bien compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Le trio d'or ne fut plus vu ensemble et les quatre amis ne s'adressaient plus la parole. En plus de cette débâcle, les rumeurs commencèrent à se rependre dans le château. Bien que malheureux de la colère de leurs amis, ils décidèrent malgré tout de faire front commun.

Reprenant brusquement conscience avec la réalité, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, la brune se retrouva face à Harry. Doucement, sa main descendit en caresse le long de son bras à sa propre main qu'il emprisonna de ses doigts. Ses yeux balayèrent son visage et y virent sa tristesse, décidé à faire la faire partir, il prit son visage en coupe et lui administra le meilleur des réconforts : un baiser. C'était lent, sensuel et amoureux quand il prit fin c'était pour mieux recommencer. La passion les enflamma alors il lui tira sur sa main pour l'entrainer dans une salle de classe plus loin. Après qu'il eut claqué la porte derrière elle, Harry lança un sort de silence et verrouilla la porte pour être tranquille. Empoignant ses hanches, il la plaqua contre la porte en l'embrassant profondément, puis il la souleva pour la poser sur la table la plus proche et commença à lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune et écarta ses cuisses pour se placer entre elles. Doucement il remonta ses doigts en de douces caresses vers l'intérieur de celles-ci, puis posa son autre main dans son coup afin d'écarter les boucles brunes pour souffler sensuellement sur son oreille avant de sucer son lobe. Avec plaisir, il l'entendit retenir un gémissement alors que son majeur effleurait son clitoris à travers sa petite culotte. Il vit sa peau couleur miel se parcourir de frisson. Lentement il déposa plusieurs baisers amoureux contre sa gorge et le haut de son décolleté alors qu'il abandonnait ses caresses au niveau de son entre-jambe pour défaire la cravate et le chemiser de la jeune femme. Il en profita aussi pour remonter sa jupe noire. Il débuta alors un massage superficiel de son clitoris toujours par-dessus son sous-vêtement rouge. Harry savait qu'il allumait les flammes au creux de ses cuisses sans pour autant lui procurer de vraies caresses qui lui permettraient d'atteindre la délivrance. Relevant les yeux du travail que ses doigts effectuaient, ceux-ci parcoururent une Hermione rougissante. Légèrement penchée en arrière le corps reposant sur ces coudes, elle avait la cravate défaite mais toujours autour du cou, la chemise grande ouverte, le soutien-gorge remonté pour libérer de son emprise ces deux seins dont les tétons roses pointaient vers le haut quémandant son attention. Harry quitta avec regret la contemplation de ces deux pointes qu'il mourrait d'envie de malmener pour descendre ces yeux vers les deux cuisses outrageusement ouvertes d'Hermione. Il observa le travail de ces doigts avant d'aller jouer avec les tétons de la brune, ne résistant plus à leur appel. Religieusement, il parcourut le tour de chaque mamelon avant de lécher rapidement les deux pointes, humidifiant les morceaux de chair. Puis il souffla sadiquement sur eux. Il vit avec plaisir les deux bouts se tendre encore plus si c'était possible et la peau autour d'eux se couvrir de chair de poule. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa goulument de sa bouche le sein droit d'Hermione pour lui faire subir mordillements, léchouilles et aspirations plus ou moins prononcées tandis que l'autre attendait impatiemment son tour. Heureux de la douce mélodie que sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer, il changea de sein.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la bouche d'Harry qui faisait des merveilles et les doigts sur son sexe qui la rendait folle. N'en pouvant plus elle lui agrippa les cheveux pour le tirer vers elle afin qu'ils échangent un baiser langoureux. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent enfin, elle gémit son prénom pour qu'il décide d'accélérer les choses. Acceptant sa requête Harry prit une chaise et s'assit entre ses jambes. Il contempla le rond foncé et humide qui trônait sur le tissu. Puis lentement, il saisit les bords de la culotte pour la faire descendre le long de ses cuisses. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un filet de mouille relier le sexe d'Hermione à sa culotte. Fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle, il lança le bout de tissu derrière lui avant d'apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Celle d'une vulve rouge et humide d'envie. Hermione gênée de la vue provocante qu'elle offrait, elle voulut resserrer ses cuisses mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement alors qu'il plongea tête première entre elles. Quand elle sentit le premier coup de langue sur son bouton d'amour elle ne put que gémir longuement le prénom d'Harry. S'ensuivirent plusieurs minutes de plaisirs intenses pour la jeune femme. Harry alternait entre des coups de langue appuyés sur son clitoris avant de la passer sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Se concentrant sur ce petit bout proéminent, il débuta de légers mordillements essayant d'attraper le capuchon le recouvrant. Une fois qu'il réussit à tenir le morceau de chair entre ses dents il tira dessus à plusieurs reprises. Hermione surprise de cette nouvelle sensation attrapa sa tête et la pressa contre son mont de Vénus tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Lâchant, son jouet, il aspira tout son clitoris dans sa bouche pour le contraindre à de fortes succions. La jolie brune sentit rapidement le plaisir s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre dans une sorte de pincement de plus en plus intense jusqu'au moment où le plaisir monta en flèche et que l'orgasme arrivera. Harry sentit le corps sous ses lèvres se tendre et entendit Hermione pousser un petit cri mêlé à un long gémissent puis il sentit son corps se détendre. Harry n'était pas surpris qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme si rapidement. Il la savait sensible aux caresses buccales qu'elle appréciait plus que de raison.

N'attendant pas que les derniers frissons de plaisir disparaissent, il recommença à s'attaquer au clitoris ultrasensible d'Hermione, trop pour être touché. Mais cette fois-ci il enfonça deux doigts dans sa grotte humide de besoin partant à la recherche de son point G bien décidé à l'amener à un second orgasme. Hermione la tête encore dans les nuages ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait mais quand elle sentit sa langue recommencer à torturer son clitoris, elle eut le réflexe de fermer les cuisses et voulut pousser la tête d'Harry loin de sa vulve rougissante. Les sensations qui auparavant étaient délicieuses devinrent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Pousser de petits cris d'inconfort, elle tenta encore une fois de l'éloigner. Harry mécontent qu'elle l'empêche de continuer releva la tête pour lui dire de résister. Voulant jouer le jeu, elle s'allongea sur le bureau, forcée de subir les caresses sur son bouton trop sensible tandis que Harry empêchait son bassin de bouger d'une main fermement posée sur son le bombé de pubis appuyant afin d'accentuer les sensations de ses doigts. Il bougea ses doigts d'avant en arrière pour stimuler sa muqueuse. Harry adorait le bruit de ses doigts claquant contre son point G. On n'entendait que ça dans la pièce : le bruit humide de sa main fouillant son antre mouillé. Se mordant les lèvres, Hermione continua à pousser des cris quand tout d'un coup elle a serré d'une main le bord du bureau alors que l'autre tirait sur les cheveux de l'homme entre ses cuisses. Le corps tremblant, elle jouissait une deuxième fois lâchant un cri animal. Puis elle s'est calmée, haletante. Doucement Harry arrêta de jouer avec son clitoris mais continua de cajoler son point G. Il déposa plusieurs baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses le temps qu'elle se reprenne et que son clitoris soit prêt à subir encore plus de torture.

Quand sa respiration redevint normale, il déposa un long baiser sur son clitoris puis remua de plus en plus vite ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Il regarda la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir en un O silencieux de plus en plus grand et sa respiration fut plus bruyante et haletante. Son pouce frotta sa vulve, plus rapidement, appuyant fortement sur son clitoris malmené. Il prit un moment pour contempler le corps d'Hermione parcouru d'un plaisir intense suivre le mouvement de sa main. Et dans un excès de plaisir, son vagin se contracta autour de ses doigts de toutes ses forces alors que son corps s'arque boutait en se levant de la table. Les contractions violentes de ces murs furent assez fortes pour expulser ses doigts, tout en projetant un puissant jet de cyprine. Harry surpris voyait son anus se contracter à chaque vague de plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire perde le contrôle à ce point à sa fille. Très fier de lui, il déboucla sa ceinture qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il sortit son sexe plus dur que jamais des tissus l'emprisonnant avant de s'approcher de sa vulve rouge et dégoulinante. Empoignant son sexe, il le frotta contre ses plis, ne laissant aucun coin non visité par sa queue. Plusieurs fois, il poussa lentement la tête de son membre à l'intérieur s'elle sans jamais aller plus loin. Harry se rassit et regarda son abricot rouge vif former au pied du bureau une petite flaque. Hermione qui reprenait encore son souffle le vit s'assoir pour se masturber tout en regardant avec orgueil entre ses cuisses. Voulant jouer, elle écarta encore plus les jambes, exposant bien tout son sexe à ses yeux pervers et poussa pour faire sortir les derniers jets de son orgasme. Harry la voyant faire accéléra ses mouvements sur sa verge turgescente en ne lâchant pas des yeux cette vulve béant prise de convulsion post orgasmique. Quand il sentit son orgasme arriver, il se leva et se remit entre ses cuisses. Approchant, il fit descendre la peau recouvrant son gland pour poser le bout contre son entrée et éjaculat en elle, puis se recula pour que son sperme recouvre tout son sexe. Une fois qu'il eut fini il s'abaissa et la nettoya de sa langue. Bien qu'il ne cherchât pas à lui redonner un orgasme, son geste eut quand même pour conséquence d'envoyer des piques de plaisir à son cerveau. Quand elle fut propre de son plaisir, il empoigna son coup pour la relever et l'embrassa passionnément. Relâchant ses lèvres, il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Hermione attrapa les bords de sa chemise puis tira violemment dessus exposant ainsi torse. Alors qu'Harry déplaça sa main de sa nuque à ses cheveux, elle se baissa pour poser des baisers tout en disant : « encore ».


End file.
